Highschool Life
by MrsG89
Summary: The Hey Arnold gang are now in highschool and everyone's grown up. Arnold knows Helga likes him but they continue to act as though they don't. Will dancing change their tune?
1. Chapter 1 - Tango

**AN: Hi Everyone, this is the first chapter of my revised and edited version. I left the original Author's notes. **

* * *

**AN: So this is my first Hey Arnold story. Please don't get upset if I get some things wrong. I normally write Sailor Moon fics but I thought I would give this a go. I've always loved Hey Arnold. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. If I owned the show, I wouldn't deprive everyone and would have made The Jungle Movie. Or at least end the season properly.**

* * *

He always knew. He had always known. He wasn't dense as everyone thought. He had to go along with it though, for her sake. He had to pretend. And as they danced the tango, they could both feel the same passion they felt 8 years ago when they first danced at the April Fool's dance. The sharp turns, the low dips, the multiple spins, Helga and Arnold were on fire as they danced the tango across the school gym.

The whole gang had grown in the last 8 years. Arnold had spent a year in San Lorenzo with his parents after finding them but then came back to finish school. His parents stayed back as they were still needed in the jungle getting medicine. Arnold didn't mind much because he now understood why his parents had left and knew that they would now keep in touch sending letters. He made a promise to come back at least every two years during summer holidays to visit. His parents promised that they would come back before he graduated.

Arnold had grown not only mentally but physically as well. He was a lot taller now, his growth spurt came in and was now taller than the girl in his arms. His hair was slicked back and he had muscles, not body builder muscles but enough to make every high school girl go gaga. He had finally dated Lila three years ago but it never worked out, her 'ever so' personality was too much to handle. She was also still in love with Arnie and moved at the end of last year to be closer to him. Arnold didn't mind much, he figured someone had to love Arnie. Today he wore jeans and a green shirt. His red flannel he normally wore over the top was sitting on the bleachers next to Gerald.

Gerald had grown too, he was still one of the coolest guys in school. Many of the guys would try and copy his trend and hang out with him just so they could have a higher status in the school. Gerald was also the captain of the school basketball team. His afro wasn't as tall as it used to be and he a slight goatee slowly growing. He was sitting at the bleachers watching his best friend while he had his arm around his girlfriend of two years, Phoebe.

Phoebe was still Helga's best friend and she was still one of the smartest in their grade. And even though she was the smartest, nobody considered her as a nerd or a geek as she was dating Gerald and both Gerald and Helga would thrash anybody that thought otherwise. Her hair was a little longer now, to her chest but she still wore her signature glasses. Because of her and Gerald dating, Arnold and Helga would sit together at lunch.

The four of them together were the 'it' group of the school. Anybody who wanted to be a 'somebody' would try and befriend at least one of the four. The whole school knew though that Arnold and Helga were only putting up with each other because of their best friends. That was the school's perspective anyways. Phoebe and Gerald knew better. Phoebe quickly stood up, excusing herself and saying she needed to stretch.

Arnold's dance partner had changed over the years as well. Helga now had her hair half down and the rest tied up with her signature pink bow. She wore a white baby doll top and flared washed out jeans with pink ballet slipper shoes. She was now one of the most popular girls in school but even though she had this status, everyone knew she could still put up a fight and win. Her attitude to Arnold hadn't changed either. She was still madly in love with him but couldn't show him, so she was still mean and sniggering towards him which had some of the new kids confused. In a normal high school environment, it was expected the most popular boy would date the most popular girl but Hillwood High was never really a normal high school and the students that had lived there for years didn't see anything wrong with the most popular couple not dating and actually always arguing. But what nobody saw except for their two best friends was that their arguing and bickering had actually turned into flirting.

Today, the principal had offered students extra credit for those who joined the ballroom dance club and try out for the state school competition. The principal just wanted the trophy in the school as well as the prize money that the school gets. Try outs for the dance club were being held in the gym and everyone was encouraged and welcomed to watch, this was how Arnold and Helga found themselves in the middle of the gym dancing the tango as the rest of their friends sat by the bleachers and watched.

"Does this bring back memories?" Asked Arnold with a husky voice before spinning Helga out then pulling her back in his arms. Shakira's 'Whenever, wherever' filled the room.

"I do recall, football head, I had the last laugh." Replied Helga remembering how she pulled Arnold into the pool at their fourth grade April Fool's dance. Arnold then dipped her low, so low that her hair touched the floor. He breathed deeply as he realised how close his face was to Helga's chest. He loved Helga's perfume and restrained himself to kiss her exposed neck. He had fallen in love with Helga but he had always stopped himself from perusing anything with her. Helga could feel how close Arnold face was to her and blushed.

"That might be so, but at least I didn't get bitten by a turtle." Smirked Arnold as they danced towards the other end of the gym with sharp movements. He spun Helga so that she had her back to his chest. Helga moaned unintentionally as Arnold's hand travelled from her neck to her waist. Arnold smirked, he loved the fact he could make her react in such a way.

"True, but it was fun making you do everything for me." Helga replied softly into Arnold's neck. Arnold shivered at the feeling of her breath on his neck. He spun her around again so she was facing him once again.

"Hey football head." Helga said softly.

"Hmm, yeah?"

"Think fast!" Helga yelled as she spun away from Arnold before pushing him into the pool that had opened up in the middle of the gym. Arnold fell in and splashed around. Everyone laughed and Phoebe walked out smiling from the room that had the switch to the pool. Gerald chuckled as he put his arm around his girlfriend knowing full well, he couldn't be mad at her for stealing his idea.

Arnold lifted his head and waded around. "Couldn't think of anything original?" He smirked.

Helga shrugged smiling. "Why come up with a plan when I can use someone else's that worked so well?"

Arnold rolled his eyes as he got out of the pool. He was glad he had a pair of spare jeans in his locker and that his phone was with his red shirt. He had made sure to keep a set of spare clothes at school because of pranks Helga would pull.

Everyone in the gym laughed as Phoebe passed him a towel that Helga had ready for him. Helga loved pranking Arnold and teasing him but she also knew that it was all just fun and games, giving him a towel was the least she could do.

"Geez thanks." Arnold said sarcastically as he stripped his wet shirt off and placed the towel around his neck. Water ran down his neck and onto his abs then down the V shape of his pelvic muscles where his jeans were dangerously low. All the girls in the gym eyed him off including Helga and surprisingly Phoebe but Arnold didn't seem to notice. Gerald did however and rolled his eyes.

"Man, get in the locker room now and get changed, all these girls are gonna flood the gym with their drool." Gerald commented glaring at his girlfriend. Phoebe shrugged innocently knowing that Gerald wouldn't actually be too mad at her.

"It's Helga's fault for getting me soaked. Maybe she wanted to see me with my shirt off." Retorted Arnold smirking as he walked towards the doors that led to the boys' locker room.

"As if you stupid football head! You're not that hot!" Yelled Helga lying. "Just hurry up and get changed before I have to fend off the animals from trying to jump you." She added referring to all the girls in the gym who looked like they were ready to pounce on Arnold. She really didn't like other girls perving at him but she wasn't going to admit that out loud.

The stunt however gave Helga a week of detention cleaning the gym after sports practice. She could have just had two days detention if she had said Phoebe helped her but she wasn't going to rat out her best friend. Instead, Arnold told the principal that he provoked it. Helga said he didn't have to do that but he insisted. Their best friends knew though, that this was their way of spending time together alone. The principal wasn't surprised though, it wasn't unusual for him to find either Helga or Arnold in his office for something they had done to each other. He was frankly tired of it and knew it was because they liked each other but he wasn't going to say anything, he was the principal after all.

* * *

Helga filled a large bucket with water from the girls' locker room. She grabbed a mop from the janitor's closet and headed to the gym. When she got to the gym, Arnold was already there. He had changed into a pair of faded jeans and a black singlet. He also had a bucket full of water but he had two sponges to clean the windows on the doors. The principal had insisted they clean every single section of the gym including the windows.

"You know, you didn't have to stay back and help me." Helga commented as she approached Arnold.

"Are you saying you don't want my help because I could just leave you here by yourself if you want?" Replied Arnold as he placed the sponges into the bucket.

"No, I'm glad you offered to help." Helga replied but then added, "I had to get back at you for putting the fake rat in my locker last week."

Arnold laughed as he remembered Helga's face when she opened her locker to see it full of fake rats. "I couldn't help it. It's too easy to scare you."

"I am not easy to scare! You just happened to be the only one besides Phoebe and Gerald who know my biggest fears!" Yelled Helga as she stormed towards Arnold.

Arnold looked around and knew he was in trouble. He then spotted his sponge in the bucket of water. He smiled a smile that Helga knew he was up to something. She slowed down and paused for a second knowing she needed to be cautious when he had that look.

SPLAT! One minute, Helga was just standing there, the next minute her top was soaked and a sponge laid on the floor.

"Ooh! You are gonna get it now football head!" Yelled Helga as she grabbed the sponge and soaked it again with water from her bucket. Arnold ran to the other side of gym with a big grin on his face. As he ran, he grabbed the bucket of water and tried to throw some on Helga. Helga's face and hair was soaked. She chased after him but as they did a full circle of the gym, Helga slipped on a puddle that they had created from their fight.

She readied herself for impact on the floor when a strong arm hooked around her waist. Arnold had quickly grabbed her to catch her but he ended up slipping as well and fell down with Helga on top of him. Their faces were inches apart. His arms were around her waist. Helga's legs were in between his. All Arnold had to do was lift his head up and he would be able to touch her lips with his.

It was then he noticed that her white top had become see-through from getting wet. She was wearing a white laced bra and Arnold couldn't help notice.

"Uh, thanks football head, for trying to catch me that is." Said Helga softly. She had caught Arnold looking at her chest but wasn't sure how to react.

"No probs. But can you get off me now, you're as heavy as an elephant." Arnold joked trying to steer away from the awkwardness. Helga frowned and scowled.

"Ooh! You are such a jerk! I don't know why girls go gaga over you!" Helga growled then with the sponge she was still holding she squeezed it so water splashed all over Arnold's head.

* * *

**AN: So there it is, the first chapter of my first Hey Arnold fic. Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

**AN: For those who have read this the first time, I would love to you hear your thoughts whether this one is better or not. The second chapter should be ready by tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Cafe

**AN: 2nd chapter of the revised and edited version :) Our internet was down yesterday because some stupid person dug up the cables and caused our whole neighbourhood to have no internet. We only just got it back this morning so with all that free time, I worked on the third chapter as well.**

* * *

**AN: Here's the next chapter. Thank you for those who reviewed. I was a bit uncertain about this fic because it's my first Hey Arnold one but you guys seem to like it so I guess I'm doing alright then J**

* * *

"Hey babe," greeted Gerald as he placed his arm around his girlfriend. They had decided to meet up at the café Oskar and Suzie had established next to Gerald Field. The couple had opened the café up about three years ago when Oskar had finally gotten his act together after Suzie had threatened him with divorce papers.

As the gang grew older, the girls would hang out more at the cafe and watch the boys play football or baseball. Then when the boys would finish their game, they would meet the girls at the cafe and hang out. Helga would occasionally still play baseball with the boys but since the boys and grown a lot, she stopped playing football with them. Today Phoebe and Gerald had decided to hang out at the cafe after school while waiting for their best friends to finish detention.

"Do you think those two will ever admit their feelings and get together?" Asked Phoebe as they took a seat at their usual window booth. The café had a 1950's feel to it with retro red coloured booths and a juke box. The tiles were black and white and many of the waitresses wore roller skates. Gerald took a seat next to Phoebe knowing that Arnold and Helga would sit on the other side.

"Arnold and Helga? Who knows? Those two are impossible sometimes." Replied Gerald looking at the menu. Even though he already knew what he was going to order, he liked looking at the menu.

"Well, didn't they share a kiss in San Lorenzo?" Asked Phoebe as she indicated to a nearby waiter that they were ready to order.

"Yeah but they pretended since then, that it never happened." Gerald replied. He knew it was probably partly his fault since he had walked in on them kissing in the ditch they had fallen in during San Lorenzo.

Gerald looked up at the waiter that was now standing at the table. "Hey man, I'll have a mocha chiller, Phoebs will have an ice tea, and Arnold and Helga are running late so just get their usual." Gerald ordered as he placed the menu down.

"Sure thing." replied the waiter who happened to be none other than Eugene. He was wearing a cream yellow uniform with a red bow tie and a paper ice-cream parlour hat. "So that's one mocha chiller and one ice tea for the two of you, and one vanilla thick shake and one cherry cola float for Helga and Arnold." He repeated the order then walked off to the counter. He knew their orders like the back of his hand but he always repeated just to be sure. Eugene was still lanky and had orange hair. He was the only one out of the wait staff that wasn't wearing roller skates, for obvious reasons.

"Speak of the devil." Gerald sniggered as he saw Helga and Arnold walk into the cafe. He waved at them. Arnold greeted him with a nod of his head and walked over to the table with Helga following behind him.

"What on earth happened to the two of you?" Asked Phoebe looking a little stunned at their dripping wet hair.

"We sort of had an argument and it ended with a water fight while we were mopping the gym floor." Replied Arnold casually as he took a seat on the window side of the booth across from Phoebe. Helga sat next to him

"Hey, you didn't have to be there. You didn't have to go to detention." Snapped Helga as she wringed her wet hair onto the floor.

"Not my fault you couldn't handle a little joke." Retorted Arnold as he casually leaned against the window and placed his arm on the back of the booth. It almost looked like he was trying to drape his arm around Helga's shoulders. Gerald and Phoebe rolled their eyes.

"Here you go guys," Eugene said as he placed everyone's drinks on the table.

"Thank Eugene." Arnold said as he took his cherry cola float. He took his wallet out and passed Eugene some money to pay for his and Helga's drinks. Only Phoebe and Gerald had noticed that since, they had been hanging out together that Arnold would often pay for Helga. Arnold gave Helga the cherry that sat on top of his drink. He knew Helga liked cherries and out of habit would give her the cherry. Phoebe thought it was cute but would never say anything.

Eugene then proceeded to walk off but slipped on the puddle, Helga's hair had made. The guys turned to look at Eugene but then shrugged and went back to their conversation.

"I'm okay." He said weakly as he slowly got up. Eugene hurting himself was a normal occurrence so nobody noticed him.

"So did you both still qualify for the dance competition?" Asked Phoebe before taking a sip of her ice tea.

"Of course. Principal knows we are the best ball room dancers and wants that trophy. He isn't going to let a silly prank stop him." Smirked Helga as she twirled her straw in her thick shake. "Although, now we're stuck together because we're apparently the best dancers during try outs."

"Don't deny it. You like being partnered with me." Teased Arnold with a sly grin.

"Agh! Football head! You are such a dweeb." Growled Helga giving him a small punch in the arm, not enough to hurt him.

"That's not what all the girls at school think. They all think I'm a hunk." Replied Arnold smirking then grabbing Helga's shake.

"Hey! Get your own bucko!" Yelled Helga as she grabbed Arnold's cherry float and took a sip out of the straw.

Phoebe sighed at the sight before her as Gerald rolled his eyes again. The scene was a normal occurrence at the cafe. Helga would end up drinking Arnold's drink and vice versa. They would end up sharing straws without realising it. Phoebe and Gerald wouldn't bring that fact up though because they knew if they did they would have to endure more of the blondes' petty arguing.

"So Helga, are you coming with us tonight to the cheese festival?" Asked Phoebe hoping to change the subject.

"Nah, it's the same every year. It never changes." Replied Helga mixing the ice-cream into the soda with one hand and her head leaning into the other.

"You can't leave me by myself with these two. I am not being the third wheel to their little date or waiting for them at the Tunnel of Love for that matter." Complained Arnold as he snatched his drink off Helga causing her to quickly sit up.

"Why don't you take Rhonda with you then?" Retorted Helga before she grabbed her original drink and took a sip.

"Just because I nearly had a fling with her...my drink was spiked…" Arnold argued angrily and thus started a yelling match with Helga.

Rhonda had a party last year and had led Arnold to her room and onto her bed. He had, had a bit to drink and Rhonda started kissing his neck. She never really liked Arnold that way but she wanted the status as queen bee to increase and she figured sleeping with the most popular guy in high school was the way to go. Just as she placed her hand at his crotch, Helga walked into the room looking for the bathroom. Helga scowled, slammed the door and ran out. Arnold coming to his senses and realising what was going on, ran after her leaving Rhonda alone in her room. Arnold apologised nonstop for a week afterwards to Helga but Helga said it wasn't her business what he did with the high school slut.

"Can these two ever just have a civil conversation?" Sighed Phoebe as the two argued. She placed her hand near her face in shame as many of the customers in the café turned their heads to watch the two blondes argue.

"Apparently not." Gerald sighed as well watching the two argue more.

* * *

The boys waited in the lounge room at Phoebe's place as the girls got ready to go to the cheese festival. Phoebe had managed to convinced Helga to come along so that Arnold didn't feel like the third wheel. She hesitantly agreed saying it was only because she was her best friend and had nothing to do with Arnold being there.

Helga was now living with Phoebe since Bob and Miriam were on sailing around the world semi-retired. Bob had won $600,000 on a lottery ticket and bought a yacht. They had decided to leave Helga by herself, their excuse was that she needed to finish school, but would send her money every now and then. Olga was still in Alaska and would visit Helga now and again as well but Helga was pretty much on her own now. Helga didn't mind, she was glad she got to move in with Phoebe and her family. As the girls were getting ready, Arnold and Gerald sat around talking.

"So Helga's birthday is coming up next week. Phoebe is thinking of throwing her a party, she's going to invite the gang minus Rhonda of course." Commented Gerald as he took a seat on the dark couch.

"Oh. Cool." Was Arnold's reply as he took a seat on the leather recliner.

"Man, is that all you can say? Geez." Replied Gerald with his arms spread out on the couch and his foot resting on his other knee.

"What's more for me to say?" Asked Arnold shrugging.

"How 'bout what you're gonna buy her? Are you actually gonna ask her out?"

"Why would I wanna ask Helga out? We hate each other." Arnold lied. Gerald looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Seriously man, you don't need to pretend with me. I'm your best friend. I know you're diggin' her." Gerald leaned forward and continued. "And besides, she's waiting for you to make the first move. She may be an independent girl that can hold her own in a fist fight, but when it comes to you, man, she goes as weak and mushy as a strawberry jelly cup on a hot summer's day."

Arnold rolled his eyes at his best friend's metaphor but before he could say anything though, the girls walked in. Phoebe had changed into blue fitted t-shirt and a mini black skirt. She wore black ankle 3 inch heel boots with black stockings. It was a chilly night so she wore a black leather jacket to match and had her hair in a high ponytail.

Helga was wearing a pink one shoulder strap top and skinny jeans. She had a white jacket on and pink wedges. Her hair was down and had naturally curled at the ends.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm, you ladies are lookin' fine." Gerald complimented as stood up and put his arm around Phoebe. Phoebe smiled.

"Thanks Geraldo. You guys don't look too shabby either." Replied Helga as she grabbed her white purse that was sitting on the coffee table.

Arnold was still wearing his faded jeans and black shirt but was wearing a brown leather jacket. Gerald was wearing jeans and a dark red long sleeved button shirt. Arnold stood up and eyed Helga over. He had to agree with Gerald, the girls did look hot but he wasn't going to admit that out loud.

"Let's go then guys." Helga said ignoring the fact that she had noticed Arnold had looked her over. In her head she secretly smiled as she headed for the front door.

**AN: So I'm going to continue to add andedit the rest of the fic and I've pretty much started over and deleted all the chapters. Sorry but I assure you that they are longer and better **


	3. Chapter 3 - Cheese Festival

**AN: Chapter 3 revised and edited. **

* * *

**A****N: Look, i posted the next chapter in the same day. :)**

* * *

"Ah, the annual cheese festival, the very place where all my dates happened to get sabotaged." Said Arnold looking at Helga with smirk as the four teenagers approached the entrance to the cheese festival. The sun was just setting and the place was buzzing full of people.

"Hey, I said I was sorry." Answered Helga. Arnold had found out about Helga sabotaging his date with Lila and him trying to get close to Ruth when they started hanging out but he only thought at first it was because Helga liked annoying and bugging him, but he soon realised it was actually because she was in love with him. Of course, he didn't say anything though.

"Bet you can't beat me at balloon darts." Helga challenged Arnold as they reached the balloon darts booth and changing the subject.

"Pfft. As if. You're on." Replied Arnold as he placed money down enough for him and Helga to play. Phoebe and Gerald smiled and took off to the Ferris wheel while holding hands, their best friends didn't notice.

Helga threw the first dart and hit a blue balloon. She then threw a second dart but it missed the balloons and then her third dart hit a small red balloon.

"Ha! Two balloons." Helga smirked as the guy behind the booth gave her a small pink teddy bear.

"Not bad. But I can do better." Replied Arnold confidently as he threw his darts, all his darts hit a balloon. The guy gave him a large stuffed panda.

"Here you go." Arnold said as he gave the panda to Helga.

"Um, thanks I guess. That's uh really nice of you" Replied Helga slightly confused as she took the bear from him.

"What do you mean? I'm just making you hold it so I don't have to carry it around everywhere. Can't be seen holding a fluffy teddy bear." Smirked Arnold slyly before quickly taking off.

"Arnoldo! Stupid football head! Ooh! Come back here!" Yelled Helga angrily as she ran after him with both the teddy bears in her arms.

Arnold laughed as he ran passed Sheena and Eugene who were at a cheese tasting stall. As Arnold ran passed them, he accidentally kicked a wooden pole that was holding the stall up. Sheena had managed to move out of the way in time but Eugene wasn't so lucky and found himself underneath all the cheese.

"Sorry Eugene!" Arnold called out looking back at what happened but not slowing down.

"I-I'm okay." Groaned Eugene as he saw floating pieces of cheese around his head.

"Mi-lady," Gerald had his hand out so Phoebe could get into the boat first. They were at the tunnel of love towards the other end of the festival and it was their turn to get into the swan shaped boat. As Phoebe got in the boat, they could hear Arnold running away from Helga. Gerald turned his head to see the commotion and Arnold saw his best friend and quickly ran to him.

"Gerald! Hide me!" Yelled Arnold grinning as he quickly ran to him.

"Arnold, how am I meant to hide you?" asked Gerald with his eyebrow raised.

"Quick let me get in!" Arnold jumped into the boat. Gerald quickly grabbed his girlfriend out of the boat, not wanting her to be in the cross fire of Arnold and Helga's antics.

"Arnold, whatever are you run-" Phoebe was cut off by a loud yelling.

"There you are football head!" Helga yelled and ran towards the boat. She quickly jumped in not even noticing her best friend.

"You're gonna tip the boat. Sit down Helga!" Arnold ordered as the small boat rocked back and forth. He quickly pulled Helga's arm which made her sit down. Helga blushed as she felt Arnold grab her arm. The boat then started floating into the tunnel.

"Well, at least they're on a romantic boat ride." Sighed Phoebe as she watched the boat float away into the heart shaped tunnel with her best friend.

"Don't suppose they'll kill each other in there." Sighed Gerald trying not to sound too hopeful as the next boat came floating in ready for the couple.

Arnold and Helga sat quietly as the boat moved through the dark tunnel. They could hear romantic music playing softly in the background.

"Um, so what now?" Asked Helga with a bored face still holding the teddy bears in her arms. 'I'm finally in the tunnel of love with Arnold!' She thought to herself happily.

"Guess we have to sit and wait till the ride finishes." Replied Arnold shrugging.

"Great, so now I'm stuck in what's supposed to be the most romantic ride, with a moron." Commented Helga as she leaned on the side of the boat.

"Hey, at least I'm a cute moron." Arnold replied cheekily with a smile. Helga scowled but secretly she was jumping for joy that she was on the ride with him. "Why do you do that?" Asked Arnold slightly annoyed.

"Do what?" Helga snapped back.

"Pretend to hate me. I know you don't." Arnold answered looking at the water beneath them.

Helga turned her head to look at Arnold. She sighed knowing she was going to have to confess sooner or later. 'Well, I can at least tell him I don't hate him.'

"I-I don't hate you." Helga finally said quietly as she looked at Arnold.

"What was that?" asked Arnold pretending not to have heard her.

"I sa-said I d-don't hate you." Helga repeated stuttering.

"Still can't hear you." Arnold said with a grin.

"I said, I don't hate you! Okay! There! I said it!" Helga growled angrily.

"Good. Because neither do I." Replied Arnold softly chuckling slightly. He placed his hand on Helga's cheek softly. Helga gasped at his touch. He knew he was being bold, in fact he could imagine Gerald telling him he was a bold kid, but being alone with her in a boat in a dark tunnel, surrounded by soft music, he couldn't help but take advantage of the moment. He wrapped his other arm around her waist. Arnold lowered his head so that their foreheads touched.

"I know you like me more than a friend. I already told you years ago I liked you too." He whispered.

Helga's eyes widen. She knew he was talking about San Lorenzo when he had kissed her in the jungle 8 years ago. She had thought he had forgotten though. Arnold chuckled as he saw Helga's surprised face.

"Yes Helga, I do remember." He said as if he could read her mind.

"Then why did you ignore me afterwards. Why did you pretend it never happened?" Asked Helga confused. She noticed that Arnold was still holding her.

"Because you did as well. You pretended like there was nothing between us as well." Replied Arnold.

His lips were close to Helga's and she could feel his breath as he spoke every word.

"I -I -" Helga stuttered but was silenced by Arnold as he captured her lips with his.

Helga at first was surprised but then parted her lips kissed him back. She slowly put her arms around his neck as Arnold brought her closer to him so she was practically sitting on his lap. He deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth. His hand had slipped from her cheek to the back of her neck.

The boat had reached the end but the couple didn't notice and they were still lip locked and in each other's arms. The man in charge of ride smirked before tapping on their shoulders. Both Arnold and Helga blushed as they got out of the boat. They knew Phoebe and Gerald were behind them so they waited for them. As they waited Arnold's arm slowly made its way around Helga's waist. Helga leaned into him with her head to his chest. Neither of the two noticed though that they were snuggling into each other's arms.

"Is that...?" Phoebe started staring at the couple as her boat reached the end. She had her head leaning on Gerald's shoulder.

"Ah yep." Replied Gerald who was also bewildered and staring at the couple.

Helga looked at Phoebe and Gerald confused at why they were staring then quickly noticed Arnold holding her. She quickly stepped away then threw the little stuffed bear at Arnold.

"Hey!" Arnold yelled as the bear hit him on the head then fell to the ground. He quickly picked up the bear. "What did the bear ever do to you?"

"Pandas are cuter! You can have the other one." Replied Helga keeping the panda close to her.

"Fine whatever you say." Sighed Arnold rolling his eyes. 'She didn't have to throw it at me really hard.' He thought to himself. Then an idea popped in his head and he smiled. "Guess I'll just give the small pink bear to my next girlfriend. Hmmm, I'm sure Ruth's available now. And her two years difference is nothing now." Ruth had in fact finished school and was working part time at the mall in a clothes store.

"No! Don't! you can't give it to her!" Yelled Helga almost panicking. She didn't know why she felt panicked. She knew Arnold was over her. He never liked shallow people in the first place.

"Why not? You don't want the bear." Arnold teased. He knew that Helga had thrown the bear at him so he could keep it but he was getting tired of Helga's charade, especially after the kiss they just shared.

"Fine whatever, do what you want with the bear. I don't care." Helga replied dejectedly not being able to find a reason. Arnold smiled, he was only teasing and would keep the bear on his desk in his room but he loved getting Helga all riled up especially when he knew the truth.


	4. Chapter 4 - Basketball

**AN: Chap 4 updated and edited :)**

* * *

**AN: Wow, must be on a roll to bring out another chapter today. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

The crowd was rowdy and restless today. Most of the neighbourhood was there to support their team. Blue and white filled the room. The score was 60-58 in home team favour. Everyone was excited. Gerald dribbled the basketball towards the hoop. Arnold was behind him to give him support just in case the other team tried to steal the ball. He knew that a two point lead was nothing and they had to make sure the other team wouldn't tie. There was five minutes on the clock left. Stinky, Iggy and Tucker were in the team as well as some other random guys from the school.

"Go Geraldo go!" Yelled Helga excitedly on the edge of her seat. She was sitting in the middle row of the bleachers with Phoebe. Helga was wearing one of Arnold's spare jerseys with a knot tied to the side and a short denim skirt, and a pair of pink sketchers. She had taken the jersey from Arnold after his grandma had done the laundry after school one day, she told him she wanted a school jersey to show her support but Gerald had already given his spare to his girlfriend. That was her excuse, but Arnold knew better but happily gave her the jersey and didn't say anything. The jersey had the number 7 on it with Arnold's last name, 'Shortman' above it.

"Come on Arnold! Thrash em'!" Yelled Gertie in a cheerleader's outfit that looked like it had come from the 60s. Her outfit though wasn't as short and as showy as the current cheerleaders. Arnold chuckled as he saw his grandma cheering from the bottom of the bleachers and his grandpa shaking his head in embarrassment.

"Let's go Hillwood, let's go!" Chanted the cheerleaders on the sidelines as they clapped in synchronised timing. Rhonda was there as the captain of the cheerleading squad. She wore a tight blue top that showed her belly which had a blue belly bar piercing and a tiny cheerleading skirt of blue, white and black. She had a reputation with the boys of being easy which got her popular with most of the boys in the school and hated among all the girls. Her dark ebony hair swished in a high ponytail as she led the cheerleaders into a routine. As she did, she blew a kiss to Arnold and Gerald and gave them a flirty wink. Arnold rolled his eyes while Gerald ignored her.

"Doesn't she ever quit?" Panted Arnold as he ran next to his best friend and slicked his hair back. Ever since the party last year, Arnold had avoided Rhonda at all costs but Rhonda was quite a persistent girl.

"Apparently not." Commented Gerald dryly as he turned his head to see Rhonda sucking her finger seductively while looking at him. It was his turn to roll his eyes at her.

"Ooh! Let me at her!" Growled Helga as she watched the cheerleader captain flirt with Gerald and Arnold. Her fists clenched at the sight.

"Calm down Helga." Replied Phoebe almost grinding her teeth trying to stay calm herself. She was ready to pounce on the cheerleader herself but knew she had to restrain herself. "Look, the boys don't even like it." Phoebe pointed to the boys who were scowling at Rhonda as Gerald passed the basketball to Stinky.

"Hey princess! Stop flirting with Gerald and Arnold!" Yelled Helga as she stood up.

"Hey, it's a free country! Besides, Arnold is a free man!" Rhonda yelled back smiling. She stuck her middle finger at her flipping her off then turning her back to her.

"Arnold might be but Gerald's not! You're gonna make our team lose if you keep trying to distract them!" Yelled Helga angrily.

"You're just jealous that I can get any guy I want!" Rhonda yelled smirking and turning to face her again. Many of the people around them started watching the girls yell instead of the game, even some of the players from the opposite team.

"She's treading on thin ice." Helga scowled sitting back down with her arms crossed. Phoebe agreed and secretly if Helga did lose her temper and started bashing Rhonda, who was she to stop her.

With all the commotion between the girls, they jumped in surprise when they heard the end siren go off, signalling that Hillwood High had won the game 62-58, scoring in the last-minute due to the other team being distracted from Helga and Rhonda. Everyone cheered as the team lifted Gerald up excitedly. The principal was so excited that the team won the game, that he let Helga and Arnold off the hook and cancelled the rest of their week's detention. The boys lined up to shake hands with the losing team and congratulated them on the good game.

Rhonda then approached the boys and gave Arnold a kiss on the cheek which he scowled at her. She then proceeded to give Gerald a kiss on the cheek but before she could, Helga shoved her to the ground.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Rhonda yelled as she got up and dusted herself.

"Lay a single finger on him and you'll get a personal visit from ol' Betsy." Threatened Helga with a closed fist stepping in front of Gerald and Arnold.

"Trust me; she'll get more than that if she tries that stunt again." Phoebe said with venom in her voice as she approached the girls. She would rarely get upset so for her to speak like that, it was a big deal. Gerald looked at Phoebe wondering if she was mad at him, but she smiled and took his hand which gave him a big relief.

"Whatever." Spat Rhonda as she walked away and grabbed Stinky's arm who tried to pry her off him. He knew Rhonda's reputation and tried to avoid her when he could.

The girls waited at the car in the car park in front of the school as the boys were getting changed in the locker room out of their basketball uniforms.

"I've been thinking." Arnold started as he got out of the steamy shower and wrapped his naked body in a white towel. He walked towards his locker which was next to Gerald's.

"Yeah." Gerald replied. He got out of the shower as well. The other guys in the team were chatting away as well as they got changed. Some were even fooling around whipping each other.

"Helga was pretty protective of us today, from Rhonda that is."

"Yeah so?" Gerald asked not knowing where this conversation was going.

"She really likes me doesn't she?" Pondered Arnold.

"Um, yeah." Gerald replied as if it was obvious.

"I'm gonna make Helga admit she likes me before her birthday then ask her out." Arnold finally said getting to the point as he put his green shirt on.

"Finally!" Gushed Gerald as he put on a red t-shirt. "You two, have been driving me and Phoebs crazy. You guys are still driving us crazy! What made you think about asking Helga out?"

"Well we've kissed a few times but every time we do, the next day it's like it never happened. I'm sort of over it. I'm tired of us, pretending." Arnold explained as he grabbed his pair of jeans from his locker and put them on.

"Well, I'm here for you man, if you need any help." Replied Gerald who had finished dressing. He put his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Thanks man." The two of them did their famous secret handshake that they've had since they could remember.

"Anytime man. You two need to get laid, all this tension between you two mustn't be good for your health." Gerald patted his best friend's back.

"Gerald! No! Just no!" Arnold howled. Gerald shrugged as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door that led to the car park. Arnold followed him with his backpack slung on one shoulder.

* * *

**AN: For those who might not realise, no 7 on Arnold's jersey is actually a reference to the episode 'Bench Warmer' in season 1. Arnold's jersey is no 7 when he plays basketball with Gerald and Stinky. The colours blue and white also match the jerseys in that episode as well.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Rumba

**AN: Chapter 5 edited. I really like this chapter. This is one of my faves.**

* * *

**AN: Chapter 5 and things are getting a little steamy…**

* * *

_I'll make love to you, like you want me to, and I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night, I'll make love to you, when you want me to, and I will not let go 'til you tell me to..._

The sound of Boys II Men singing filled the gymnasium as all the students watched the couple dance. The rumba was known to be a passionate dance about a man and a woman's love and hunger for each other. It's a sensual dance and a difficult one as well. The students watched and knew that the couple were great dancers as they were able to see the passion the dance should have. The couple's best friends though, they knew better, they knew that it wasn't just because they were good dancers, they knew the secret behind all the flirty and sensual moves the dancers pulled.

Helga was wearing black leggings and a pink t-shirt. She had her hair up in a ponytail held by her pink bow. She was wearing black stilettos so she could practice dancing in them. She and Arnold were practicing for the competition and many of the students came to watch. Arnold's hands sat at her hips as she swayed them slowly to the beat of the music, her back to his chest, and his head to her neck almost kissing her.

Arnold was wearing track pants and a black muscle sleeveless shirt with his signature hat. He took Helga's hand and spun her so she was facing him but then brought her close and dipped her in a circular motion with both his arms wrapped around her. His head was to her chest. Their legs entwined as they moved across the gym floor.

"Man, it's like watching sex without all the nakedness." Commented Gerald as he watched his best friend from the bleachers. His girlfriend elbowed him in the chest in disgust and rolled her eyes although she secretly agreed with him.

Helga stood in front of Arnold swaying her hips and her hands to his chest as she swayed downward so her hands were to Arnold's waist and her face was close to his crotch. Arnold tried his hardest not to think dirty thoughts but couldn't help but grunt softly. He took her arms and brought her back up almost hugging her. Before he spun her, Arnold took a hold of Helga's bow and pulled it out so her hair cascaded down her back and shoulders.

"Too bad they don't act like this off the dance floor." Phoebe commented as she put her head to Gerald's shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe that's a good thing." Replied Gerald not taking his eyes off the dancing couple. He could see the passion in Arnold's eyes and he didn't want the image of his best friend doing the dirty deed in his head.

Helga stepped away from her dance partner and stretched her arms out as she swayed her hips as if she was daring Arnold to come and catch her. Arnold smirked and followed her, grabbing her hand and spinning her towards him. Her back was to his chest again and their hips grinded slowly together to the music.

"I haven't forgotten that kiss." Whispered Arnold into Helga's ear. His breath tickled her as he spoke. Helga bit back a moan.

"Hmm, what kiss?" She asked teasingly as she stepped forwards. Arnold followed her step.

"Do you need reminding?" asked Arnold softly pulling Helga back to him.

"Well, you did give me amnesia that one time in fourth grade." Replied Helga smirking as she turned and placed her leg behind Arnold's wrapping herself around him.

"Accidents happen." Arnold shrugged as he slowly pulled Helga away. "Besides, you seemed to love all the attention I gave you."

"You were always a sucker for helping the needy out." Helga commented as she spun back into his arms. She then stood behind Arnold and placing her hands on his hips as leverage, she slowly with the music did the splits. Arnold turned around and pulled Helga up with one hand.

"Are you trying to say you actually need me?" asked Arnold slyly as he let Helga go and danced away from her for a few steps.

"Oh dear football head, you can be so full of yourself sometimes. And lucky me, I'm the only girl who gets to see that side of you." Helga replied not hiding the sarcasm in her voice as she danced towards Arnold.

"You will always be the only girl who really knows me." Commented Arnold huskily as his arms took her waist. "So have you remembered the kiss yet? Or am I really going to have to remind you? I can give you a quick demo if you want." He whispered in Helga's ear who had now wrapped her arms around Arnold's neck and swaying her hips.

The dancing pair ended with Helga lifting her leg high and Arnold taking a hold of her ankle and bringing it around his waist bringing Helga closer. Arnold bit back a moan as her core rubbed against his waist. They swayed their hips together, and Arnold dipped Helga one last time, her hair touching the floor and his lips to her neck. He was tempted to bring her head up so he could kiss her lips but decided against it as half the school was watching them.

The music finished and Arnold helped Helga stand up. Everyone clapped excitedly especially the principal. He really wanted the dance trophy and he knew that this dancing couple was going to win it.

"Both of you were so great! You guys are definitely going to win the competition. I can't wait to see you dressed up dancing all pretty." Said Phoebe excitedly as she and Gerald approached their best friends.

"Thanks Phoebes." Helga smiled at her Phoebe. She was still flushed from the dance and it took every ounce of her not yell out 'Take me now!' to Arnold. The dance had been so sensual and flirtatious that she couldn't help think that maybe Arnold was serious about him liking her.

Arnold was thinking similar to Helga. He felt so turned on as he danced with her that it took every inch of him to concentrate on a certain organ of his not to stand up. He wanted to take her right there and then and ravage her, not caring about the people around them. He figured a cold shower before the next class started would be in order.

"You guys were awesome!" exclaimed Harold. Harold had been watching from the bleachers, mainly because he wanted to get out doing school work. He was still a large guy but instead of fat, his largeness came from all his muscles. He still wore his hat backwards and was currently trying to win the heart of Patty. He had dated Rhonda for a few months at the start of high school but broke it off with her when he found her cheating on him with Curly of all people. He was the quarterback of the football team so he was just as popular as Arnold and Helga.

"Thanks Harold." Arnold replied as he knocked knuckles with him.

"So some of the gang are gonna go to the café after school before going to the new underground club. They don't check ID there. You guys wanna come?" Asked Harold as he pointed to Stinky, Sid, Eugene and Nadine who were standing around talking amongst themselves.

"I'll go if you guys are going." Arnold said looking at Gerald, Phoebe and Helga. Helga turned her head to look at Phoebe, she wanted to avoid eye contact with Arnold.

"Cool, yeah, we'll be there." Replied Gerald as he placed his arm around Phoebe.

* * *

**AN: So for those who don't know, the song they danced to was 'Whenever you call' by Mariah Carey and Brian McKnight. It's such a good song. I actually walked down the aisle to this song at my wedding. Some of the dance moves like, Arnold taking out Helga's hair is actually a move from Dancing with the Stars when Nicole Scherzinger danced the rumba with her partner.**

* * *

**AN: so you may have noticed I changed the song they danced to. I thought 'I'll make love to you' was a much sexier choice for them as much as I love Mariah and Brian. Give me your thoughts on the song change.**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Club

**And just like last time I wrote this, I should technically be doing my uni studies but instead I'm editing :)**

* * *

**Technically I should be working right now but instead I'm writing this.**

* * *

The bass of Black Eyed Peas 'Dirty Bits' filled the room as the gang walked into the club. Word must have gone out about the new club because it was busy filled with people on the dance floor. Coloured lights were going crazy and smoke machines were working overtime. Harold had been right, the bouncer had let them through without checking their IDs. He walked over to the bar with Sid and Stinky while Eugene and Nadine went straight to the dance floor. Arnold and Gerald found a booth in the corner while they waited for the girls to come. They had decided to come separately so they could have two cars.

"So Arnold, my man, any progress on Helga?" asked Gerald as he nodded at Harold indicating they wanted a beer as well.

"I think so, I mean, you saw our dance practice this afternoon." Replied Arnold as he took his wallet out of his back pocket to grab some money out.

A girl walked passed and winked flirtatiously at Arnold. Arnold being his usual self didn't notice. Gerald did though and rolled his eyes.

"Man, I swear you never notice any girl lookin' at you." Gerald remarked.

"Well, there's only one girl I want noticing me but she insists on pretending to hate me." Replied Arnold leaning back on the booth.

It was at that moment, Gerald spotted his girlfriend at the entrance. He wolf whistled in appreciation as the girls walked towards them. Phoebe was wearing a skin tight sky blue mini halter neck dress and 3 inch platforms. Her hair was down and crimpled. She wore baby pink lipstick and light eye shadow. She looked smoking hot. Her best friend also looked hot. Helga was wearing a black boob tube and a flowy pink and purple skirt that was at her thighs at the front and to the floor at the back. Her hair was curled and pinned to the side and she was wearing pink peep toe pumps.

"You better make her yours soon, or I can see you getting into a lot of fights tonight." Commented Gerald to Arnold noticing a lot of the guys at the club looking at Helga and Phoebe. One guy even tried to touch Helga but she just turned her head and glared at him. He immediately backed away.

'Yeah that's right. She's mine.' Arnold thought to himself as he watched Helga reject another guy. He chuckled watching their attempts.

"Hi boys." Helga greeted as she sat in the booth next Arnold. Phoebe went to the other side of the booth and sat next to Gerald.

"Mmm, mmm, mm, my girl is lookin' fine tonight." Gerald hollered happily as Harold came to the booth and gave Gerald and Arnold their beers. He grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat at the end of the booth. Arnold gave Harold some money for the beer.

"This place is pretty good. I was totally right about the ID check. They play good music too." Harold said before taking a swig of his beer.

"Come on, let's dance." Phoebe said excitedly as she pulled Gerald up off his seat. Gerald smiled. He took a sip of his beer before putting it down and followed his girlfriend to the dance floor.

"You guys should go dance as well, I'll stay here with the drinks. I'm waiting for Patty anyways." Harold insisted pushing Arnold and Helga out of the booth.

"Hang on! Let me at least taste my beer!" Arnold said quickly before drinking his beer then putting it back down on the table. He then followed Helga to the dance floor.

"Yuck, how can you drink that crap?" Asked Helga in disgust. She had her fair share of drinking but never went overboard. She had seen her mother go downhill too many times.

"Aw, it's not that bad." Arnold grinned in his 'look at the bright side' attitude.

J-Lo's 'On the Floor' came on and Phoebe and Helga smiled excitedly. "This is our song!" Phoebe said happily. Helga nodded also excited. Arnold smirked as he grabbed Helga's hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor.

"Dance with me." Arnold whispered as he placed Helga's arms around his neck. At first Helga was hesitant but then listening to the song she started swaying her hips with the music. Arnold's movements followed her as he placed his hands on her hips. They took step back then a step forward never stopping the swaying of their hips. They weren't doing any fancy moves, they were just moving to the beat of the song. They looked like the perfect couple.

"Dance the night away, live your life, and stay young on the floor, dance the night away, grab somebody and drink a little more," Helga sung softly with the music as she turned so her back was to Arnold's chest. She swayed her hips grinding into his.

"I'm gonna have to steal you away if you keep dancing like this." Arnold said softly in Helga's ear then placed a soft kiss on her neck. Helga moaned as she felt his lips. She didn't have the will to stop him. She couldn't hide the fact that he felt so good kissing her. She moved her head so Arnold had more access. Her hand moved up and clenched his hair as they moved to the music.

"Then take me away." Helga replied as she closed her eyes not realising she had said that out loud.

"Let's get out of here." Arnold said with desire in his voice. He stopped dancing then took Helga's hand. Helga opened her eyes in surprised as Arnold led her back to the booth.

"Arnoldo?" Helga asked confused. Arnold ignored her and instead looked at Harold.

"Harold, I'm gonna take Helga home, she's feeling sick. I'll text Gerald so he can go home with Phoebs. But thanks for the invite." Arnold said to Harold who was now sitting with Patty. Harold nodded and waved goodbye to Arnold and Helga. Patty smiled knowingly. She knew there was always a spark between the two but never said anything.

"I'm not sick." Helga said smirking as they walked towards Arnold's car. Arnold had saved up over the years and now he had a classic red Nissan 300zx. It was a classic muscle car that had an engine loud enough to wake the dead.

"Well, how else was I going to steal you away?" replied Arnold pushing her back against the car with his body. Her hands leaned on his chest, his leg in between hers.

"Are you okay with this?" Arnold asked hesitantly as he pulled away wondering whether this was a good idea or not.

Instead of Helga replying, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought Arnold close then placed a soft kiss on his lips. Arnold smiled, glad that she still wanted to go with him. He opened the passenger side door to let Helga in then quickly sent a text to Gerald before driving off.

Gerald opened his phone up when he heard the message tone go off. He looked at the message and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Phoebe curiously. They were at the bar waiting for the bartender with their drinks. Gerald gave his phone to Phoebe so she could see the message.

'Taking Helga home, tell Phoebe she's staying over my place tonight.'

"Arnold's a bold kid." Commented Gerald as Phoebe gave him back his phone. He placed the phone back into his back pocket.

"I think you're too much of an influence on him sometimes." Replied Phoebe almost motherly but then added, "I'm glad you do. He needs to have a dark side once in a while."

* * *

"Why are we going through the fire escape?" asked Helga as they climbed the fire escape of Arnold's building. It wasn't something new to her, climbing the fire escape to Arnold's room. She had often snuck into Arnold's room when she was younger but it was only in the last couple of years, she was actually invited.

"So grandpa and grandma don't know you're here." Arnold replied as they reached the roof and headed for the skyline window that led to Arnold's room.

"Isn't that a bit too 'bad boyish' for you?" Asked Helga with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey, I'm not a goody-goody all the time." Retorted Arnold as he opened the window. "Remember when Gerald and I nearly ditched your food groups play?"

"Nearly? you mean you DID ditch it." Helga retorted with her arms crossed.

"We came back didn't we?" Arnold answered back as he helped Helga get through the opened window.

"That banana suit did kinda look wrong on you." Helga chuckled remembering how the banana suit came between his legs.

When they were safe inside, using his infamous universal remote, Arnold turned his stereo on softly and turned on the spotlights instead of the main light. It created a romantic mood to the room. The room hadn't changed much over the years, the stereo system and the laptop had upgraded, the bed was still against the built-in bookshelf but the carpet had changed to dark grey and the windows on the skylight had been tinted.

"Helga, I can take you home if you don't wanna be here." Arnold said allowing his chivalrous side to come out again. He took Helga's hand and lifted it to his lips.

"Oh Football head. You lie to your friends, you sneak me into your room, and now you're telling me I can go home if I want to?"

Arnold looked at Helga sheepishly. Helga chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought you just said you weren't a goody-goody?" She said softly then lifted her head up as pulled his head down and softly placed her lips on his.

Arnold deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue in her mouth as his hands found her hips. Helga responded by parting her lips and giving him more access. Arnold's hands made their way underneath her boobtube and he caressed her flesh as he kissed her.

"Arnold," Helga gasped as Arnold's lips made their way to her neck trailing down to her shoulder.

"You should take this off." Arnold said softly as he pulled Helga's boobtube over her head then threw it to the floor. He kissed her bare shoulder and trailed to her collarbone before taking his own shirt off and throwing it on the floor with the discarded boobtube.

Helga loved the feeling of Arnold's bare chest and stomach up against hers. It turned her on even more when she felt Arnold poking her with a certain organ. She moaned as he cupped her breast. He had only held one other girl's breast before, Lila's. He and Lila never went further than that though. Just as Arnold was about to unclip Helga's strapless bra. The bedroom door swung open.

"I'm sure I heard someone in here." A female voice said before she flipped the switch to the main light on. Stella stood at the door wide eyed with Miles behind her. They were speechless at the scene in front of them.

"Mom!? Dad!? What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Arnold as he held Helga close. Helga went bright red and hid her face in Arnold's bare chest.

"We came home to surprise you!" Replied Stella, red in the face, trying not to look at Helga. "It looks like you are a bit busy so we'll just go back downstairs now. Just come down after you're fully dressed." Arnold's parents quickly shut the door and left.

* * *

**AN: Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger, actually no not really. I like leaving chapters on cliff hangers. **

* * *

**AN: so with the new semester starting in AUS, I may not be able to get on fanfic as often but I will finish editing and rewriting this before I start anything else**


	7. Chapter 7 - Stella

**Chapter 7 updated and edited.**

**I don't own Hey Arnold or any of the songs in this fic nor do I own any fashion products mentioned either.**

* * *

**AN: So you may have noticed, I've changed the rating to M. Also thank you for everyone who has reviewed so far, I already mentioned this was my first Hey Arnold fic so I was bit worried about being flamed but it looks like everyone is enjoying it so far so thanks :)**

* * *

"Bwhahaha! That's crazy! Oh man, you have made my day." Gerald was practically rolling on the ground laughing after hearing Arnold's story of the night before.

"It's not funny Gerald. Seriously, dad tried to give me 'the talk' while mom took Helga to the kitchen to give her 'the talk'. I don't even know what mom said to her. It was humiliating." Arnold whined as they walked from his car to the school. His thoughts went back to that night.

_Arnold sat on the couch while Miles sat on his father's recliner. "Look son, I know I haven't been there for you as a parent, so it might not be my right to talk to you but are you sure you are ready for this step? Do you even know what happens when you stick your 'thing' into her 'thing'? I mean how long have you been dating her?" His father spoke unsure of how to go about the situation and using air quotation marks._

_ "Agh! Dad, I'm 17. I'm pretty sure you can skip the whole 'birds and bees' story." Arnold groaned. "And, no, Helga and I aren't dating." He wasn't sure either of what his father was trying to tell him._

_ "Well don't tell your mother that. She'll flip if she found out you two weren't dating. Um, well here, have this for next time." Miles said awkwardly as he gave his son a couple of foil packets._

_ "Dad?" asked Arnold looking confused at his father. He wondered what his father was doing with them in the first place._

_ "Well, your mother and I can't exactly raise another baby in the jungle now can we?" Answered Miles sheepishly, his face going a bit red._

_ "Ew, gross, did not need to hear that! I don't need that image in my head." Arnold dropped the small foil packages onto the floor as if they were contaminated._

"You're a bold kid Arnold, a bold kid." Commented Gerald still laughing as they walked to their first class of the day.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the school, Helga and Phoebe were having a very similar conversation. Phoebe parked her car and they walked towards their first class.

"It was so embarrassing." Helga whined with her hands to her face as she thought about that night.

_"Helga, is Arnold the one?" asked Stella. Helga sat at the kitchen table while Stella was making herself a cup of green tea._

_ "Yeah, he's always been the one, ever since we first met in preschool." Replied Helga distracted trying not to look at her almost-lover's mother._

_ "I mean, I'm glad that it's you. I'm glad he's taking such a big step with you and not some bimbo in school." Stella replied as she sat down next to Helga with her cup of tea. "You are such an important person in our lives Helga, if it wasn't for you, I don't think we would be here in the first place. We are so grateful for all you did at San Lorenzo. I can understand why Arnold wanted to come back after a year."_

_ "Thanks Mrs Shortman." Helga smiled remembering how that one year Arnold was gone was one of her loneliest. She treasured every letter they sent to each other that year. The only other people that received letters from Arnold that year was Gerald and Phil however Arnold only sent one to them every month or so whereas Helga and him would send each other letters almost every week. And when Arnold did come back, he was so up to date with everything from Helga's letters, that it seemed like to everyone else he hadn't been gone for that long._

_ "Don't call me that dear, you make me sound older than Gertie." Stella chuckled. Her eyes were warm and Helga knew she could trust her. "However, as much as Miles and I love you, and I'm pretty sure Arnold loves you too, I think we need to talk about what just happened upstairs."_

_ "Stella, I-" Helga started but was interrupted by Stella._

_ "Look, as long as he doesn't get you pregnant, and you both love each other then I'm okay with it." Helga looked up at Stella surprised then smiled. She was glad Stella understood and wasn't judgmental. "Maybe you two will even get married someday. You know it's not unusual for girls to get married at 16 in San Lorenzo." Said Stella with a big smile and stars in her eyes. "Why don't I drop you off home while the boys are still talking," she suggested. Helga nodded and followed Stella to the garage._

"Sorry about last night." Arnold apologised as he led Helga on the gym floor dancing the waltz to Celine Dion's 'My Heart will go on'.

"It was a big surprise wasn't it." Replied Helga chuckling nervously as Arnold placed his arms underneath Helga's and pulled her along the gym floor as if he was dragging her.

"Mom and dad are okay with you staying over whenever you want. They were just a bit shocked." Arnold replied as he propped Helga back up and they spun together a couple of times with one hand on her waist and the other holding her hand out.

"Thanks Arnoldo but I think I'll lay low for a bit." Replied Helga as she stepped away and her arms stretched up and down as she was striding across the floor. She took note to the fact that his parents said it was okay, meaning they were expecting it from now on. 'Does this mean we're an item now?' She thought to herself.

Arnold followed Helga striding across the floor then taking her hand and bring her close to him again. Helga wrapped her leg around Arnold and he spun making her foot that was on the ground create an imaginary circle around them. He was tempted to kiss her but restrained himself.

"Well, actually, mom wanted me to invite you to have dinner with us at Chez Paris tonight but I can tell them you're busy." Arnold said before taking her hand again and gliding her across the gym floor. He wondered whether Helga would even want to see him after last night's fiasco.

"No that's fine. I'll be there." Helga replied as she stepped away from Arnold but still held his hand then stepped back towards him and placed her free hand on his face.

"Good, I'll pick you up at 6." Arnold smiled that smile that all the girls swooned for. He was relieved Helga was still talking to him. He spun them around again and dipped Helga slightly. Helga could feel her heart beating fast. Even though they seemed distracted in conversation, she still felt jittery inside as they danced.

"Um Arnold, is that your mom?" asked Helga spotting Stella who was sitting on the bleachers with Phoebe and Gerald.

"Yeah, it is" Arnold answered as he looked in the direction Helga was looking. He almost dropped Helga from seeing his mother sitting there. He brought Helga close and held her arm out as they danced.

"Arnold, are we a couple now?" Asked Helga as Arnold let her hand go and she spun for the last time out then back into Arnold's arms with her back to his chest.

"I'd love to say you were my girlfriend but that's up to you." Arnold whispered then kissed her hair softly. The music ended and Arnold still holding Helga's hand walked towards his mother.

"You danced beautifully darling." Stella commented before giving her son a hug.

"Thanks mom." Arnold replied but noticed his mom wasn't listening and instead was complimenting Helga on her dancing. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Gerald told me all about you and Helga in the dance competition. Can't I come and see my only son practice?" Asked Stella innocently. Arnold looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Oh fine, I came to take Helga shopping for tonight." Stella confessed pouting. Arnold rolled his eyes. He swore sometimes his mother acted like 9yr old kid at times.

"Shopping? But we have one more class left." Replied Helga confused.

"That's okay. I've already told your principal that I was taking you early. He was fine with it. We're gonna go buy a new outfit for tonight." Stella explained as she took Helga's free hand.

Arnold sighed. "Mom, what are you trying to do?"

"Nothing! I just want to give your girlfriend a proper thank you for bringing our family together again." Stella made a puppy dog face.

"Mom, she's not my girlfriend."

"What?! B-but last night in y-your bedroom?!" Stella looked from Arnold to Helga and back. Her eyes filled with disappointment.

"Well she never said yes to being my girlfriend." Arnold explained taking a step back. Stella looked at Helga with puppy dog eyes. She had been so excited to go shopping with someone Arnold called his girlfriend. Now all her dreams of seeing Arnold married to Helga was slowly fading away.

'Dad was right, I don't think I should have told mom.' Arnold mused to himself.

Helga sighed. "Fine, I'll say it." She looked at Arnold. Arnold looked at her confused. "Yes, I want to be your girlfriend." Her face turned red.

"Yay! Okay let's go shopping now!" Stella said excitedly as she pulled Helga away from Arnold and out the door without another word being said.

"Um dude, what just happened?" Asked Gerald who had been standing there the whole time with Phoebe watching the scene unfold.

"I think my mom got me a girlfriend." Replied Arnold who was staring at the doors that his mother went through. "And, I think I've just discovered that my mom is crazy."

"Like I always say Arnold, you're a bold kid." Gerald commented as he placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder knowing that all the important women in Arnold's life, Gertie, Stella and Helga were all just as crazy as each other.

* * *

"That one looks perfect!" gushed Stella as she spun Helga around. They were at the mall in a clothes store and Helga had just tried her fourth dress. "That will go well with the shoes and bag we just bought."

"Don't you think this is a bit much?" asked Helga trying not to look at the price tag.

"Nonsense. My future daughter in law is allowed to be spoilt once in a while, now go get changed and we'll pay for the dress." Stella pushed Helga back in the dressing room.

"I've only been Arnold's girlfriend for 2 hours and Stella's already planning the wedding." Sighed Helga as she changed out of the dress. "I thought I was an obsessed crazy person, but Stella's worse."

After paying for the dress, Stella and Helga went to the café to stop by and have a coffee. Many of the students were there as school had just finished classes although Arnold and Gerald were playing football next door in Gerald Field while Phoebe had gone to the library.

"Stella, thank you for taking me shopping." Said Helga as Eugune came and placed their orders on their table. Helga ordered a vanilla latte while Stella had ordered a just a flat white. They both watched Arnold and Gerald on the field through the window.

"Oh, no need to thank me, I'm sure your mom takes you shopping all the time." Stella waved off her gratitude.

"No, not really. I mean she does think about me, like when she spend hours waiting in line to buy my Spumoni boots, but often she's too busy drinking wallowing in self-pity to notice me. Then dad always seems to call me Olga, although I do admit lately they have gotten my name right." Helga looked down and stared at her coffee.

"I'm sure they don't mean to ignore you. I'm sure they love you." Reassured Stella as she placed her hand over Helga's. Helga smiled, she was glad she could open up to someone other than her diary or Phoebe about her parents.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter is gonna get a little steamy... :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Dinner

**AN: So I got a new TV yesterday, smart 3D TV and so instead of doing Uni, I ended up watching anime all night so as you can probably tell, I'm not very good at keeping to my studies . Anyways here is the next chapter updated and edited.**

* * *

**AN: You guys get another chapter this morning :)**

* * *

Arnold waited in the lounge room with Phoebe. Phoebe was staying home on account of her wanting to catch up on homework. Her parents were out of town on a business conference.

Phoebe chuckled as she adjusted Arnold's maroon tie. He was wearing a black silk shirt and a maroon tie with black dress pants. "You're acting like you've never had dinner with Helga before."

"All of those times, we were with you and Gerald. We never had an actual date before." Arnold replied rubbing his hands together.

"No, not necessarily. What about your date with Cecile?" asked Phoebe with an eyebrow raised. Arnold knew that Helga had dressed up as Cecile after Helga had admitted it in one of her letters when he was in San Lorenzo. He chuckled remembering the day he found out. He was so surprised then realised he must have stupid not to have seen the resemblance

"Besides," Phoebe continued, "You're having dinner with your parents as well."

Arnold sighed and knew Phoebe was right like always. He knew he was making a big deal but he couldn't help it. Helga was finally his girlfriend, his parents were finally home, everything was falling into place and it seemed too perfect to be true.

He looked up to see Helga standing before him. She was wearing a dark pink dress with three quarter sleeves that was tight fitted. The neck line came to a V-shape fitting her breasts perfectly. Around her hips was a gold chain with love hearts at the end of it. The dress was short and came mid-thigh.

Helga's hair was curled then half tied up. To top it all off Helga wore pink Christian Louboutin pumps.

"Wow, you look stunning." Arnold complimented as he gave Helga a hug.

"Thanks, although I think the shoes are a bit much but Stella insisted on buying them." Replied Helga as she grabbed her brand new Gucci clutch also bought by Stella.

"Have fun you two." Said Phoebe as she waved her friends off as they drove to the restaurant.

* * *

"I'll order the Blanquette de Veau," Miles said as he passed the menu to the waiter.

"Very good sir, and you madam?" asked the waiter turning to look at Stella.

"Hmm, I'll just order the Ratatouille." Stella said looking at her menu.

The waiter looked at Arnold and Helga. It was the same waiter from years ago and the couple must have made an impression because he looked at them with familiarity.

"So if I remember correctly, I'm going to avoid brains tonight, I'll just have the Sole Meuniere." Helga replied chuckling nervously. Arnold smiled as he remembered that night as well.

"I'll have the Hachis Parmerntier." Arnold ordered knowing that it was probably the closest thing he could get to a hamburger, ground beef with a layer of mash potato. (AN: Sounds like a fancy way of saying cottage pie to me)

"Very good sir. I see your tastes have refined since last time you were here." Commented the waiter as he took Arnold and Helga's menus. Arnold's face turned red.

"I'm thinking, a spring wedding." Stella said out of nowhere when the waiter left. It was unfortunate that at that moment Helga had taken a sip of her water. She choked in surprise.

"Mom, seriously we only just started dating today." Said Arnold as he patted Helga's back.

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Stella kept talking about how she couldn't wait to see the couple get married. Miles tried to change subject, but Stella would then veer it back to Helga and Arnold's relationship. After dinner, Arnold told his parents not to wait up as he would drop off Helga then quickly go to Gerald's to borrow some notes from the classes he missed due to the dancing competition. His parents nodded and drove home.

"I had a nice time." Said Helga as she quietly opened the front door. She didn't want to disturb Phoebe who she guessed was in her room studying.

"Are you sure? Because mom seemed a bit too much, and she wasn't even drinking." Replied Arnold not believing Helga.

"I did football head believe it or not. Your mom just loves you a lot." Helga replied as she patted Arnold's cheek and walked into the house. "Do you want to stay and have a coffee?"

"Sure. Why not. I wasn't really going to Gerald's. I just didn't want to be home when mom and dad were still awake and get the third degree." Arnold replied as he walked into the house. Helga closed the door but was quickly turned around and pushed back against the door. Arnold crashed his lips hard onto Helga, using the door as support. Helga wrapped her arms around his neck and her leg around his waist.

"I've been wanting to do that all night." Gasped Arnold then plunged his lips back onto her.

Arnold grabbed her other leg and wrapped it around his waist so he was carrying her. He walked up the stairs no letting go and not ending the kiss and opened the door to Helga's room. He shut the door behind him and pushed Helga onto her bed.

They kept kissing, taking breaths in between as Helga reached to Arnold's belt buckle and quickly undid it dropping his pants to the floor revealing his black silk boxers. Arnold lifted Helga slightly so he could find the zip to her dress and unzipped it all the way down. He pulled the dress off her not caring if it broke. Helga pulled at Arnold's tie and undid the knot while Arnold started kissing her neck.

"Mmm..." Helga moaned as Arnold's lips moved to her bare shoulder. She struggled to unbutton Arnold's shirt but when she eventually did, she threw his shirt with her dress.

"Who are you trying to impress?" Smirked Arnold as he noticed Helga's black lace underwear.

"Shut up football head." Gasped Helga as Arnold made a trail of kisses from her chest to her naval. Her hands fisting in his hair.

"You're still overdressed." Said Arnold huskily as he unclipped Helga's black bra and threw it with the rest of her clothes. Her breasts weren't huge but Arnold loved them. He kneaded one while sucking the other. Helga moaned again.

His hand then left her breast and wandered to black laced underwear. He pulled them off down her legs roughly not caring if he broke them either and she laid there naked for his eyes only.

"We can stop now if you like." Said Arnold showing his chivalry side again and pulling away slightly

"Really football head? Are you sure you can stop?" Asked Helga with a smirk as she pulled Arnold's boxers down and freed his upright manhood.

"You know, this isn't the first time I've seen you naked." Helga commented with a sly smile not surprised at how big he was. Arnold looked at her slightly confused. "I snuck into your room years ago, trying to get my locket back and hid in your couch." Helga explained sheepishly remembering what happened.

Arnold smirked. "Pretty sure I'm much better looking now."

Helga smiled then wrapped her hand around his manhood and she slowly pumped up and down. She had never touched a guy before in an intimate manner so she experimented at the different speeds.

"Crap, Helga!" Arnold moaned not expecting it at all. He savagely sucked Helga's breast.

Helga had her eyes closed so she felt it before she saw it as Arnold slipped two fingers inside her. It was easy as she was already so wet. He pumped up and down making Helga stop touching his manhood as she was too distracted. She was so close, just a little bit longer and she would have felt oblivion.

"You're so wet, I want to get inside you." Arnold groaned softly as he took his fingers out much to Helga's disappointment

"Then do it." Replied Helga as she took his manhood and placed it at her entrance.

"Are you sure? It's going to hurt." Said Arnold slightly concerned. He knew Helga was a virgin, she had never dated anyone since he'd been back from San Lorenzo and he knew she would have told him if she had ever done anything with another guy.

"I'm sure." Replied Helga before pushing his hips down so that his manhood quickly went into her. It hurt and she winces in pain but as Arnold moved his hips in and out, the pain subsided and pleasure came out.

"You're so tight and wet." Moaned Arnold thrusting in and out

"Don't stop." Helga moaned back. Her nails dug into Arnold's back but he didn't seem to notice.

"Helga, I'm about to-" Arnold couldn't finish his sentence, instead he pumped in and out as fast as he could until he found his release. Helga also felt a wave of pleasure hit her as Arnold leaned on his arms instead of Helga getting his full weight. He rolled over off of her and leaned his head on his hand.

"You are so sexy." Whispered Arnold as he placed his hand on his girlfriend's cheek.

"You're not too bad yourself." Helga replied before giving a kiss on the nose.

* * *

There was a weight over her. Helga opened her eyes and everything seemed normal. She turned head to see Arnold sleeping, his arm was on her waist and their legs were intertwined. Their clothes were still on the floor. She attempted to sit up but Arnold's arm tightened around her waist.

"It's Saturday, we don't have to get up." Moaned Arnold with his eyes still closed. Helga made a small smile. She didn't want to get up either but knew they would have to eventually.

"Football head, what's your mom going to say when she realised you never came home." Helga commented softly.

"I'll just say I slept over at Gerald's place." Arnold replied opening his eyes as he moved his hand from her waist to her breast and started kneading it.

"Arnoldo." Helga warned. As much as she wanted to stay in bed fooling around with her boyfriend, she knew Phoebe was going to knock on her door any minute. Arnold pouted but stopped playing with her breast so she could get up. She quickly put on a t-shirt and some pink boxers.

"I'm gonna make us some coffee, when you decide to get up, you can wear the basketball jersey you gave me and there's a pair of your track pants in the wardrobe as well." Helga said before placing a kiss on Arnold's cheek and leaving the bedroom.

'What's she doing with my track pants?' Arnold asked himself watching his girlfriend walk out and perving on her buttocks.

Helga took two mugs out and turned the coffee machine on. As she waited for the coffee to brew, she heard the front door open. She knew it couldn't have been Arnold sneaking out so she went to the front door to investigate. There she found Phoebe walking in, wearing clothes from yesterday and her hair ruffled.

"Phoebes?" Helga looked at her best friend confused.

"Um, I um" Phoebe stood there stuttering, unable to give Helga an explanation.

"Gerald?" Helga suggested looking her up and down. Phoebe nodded and bowed her head in shame then silently walked upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

**AN: I forgot to mention, I noticed in chapter 1 I kept spelling Gerald's name wrong so I've fixed that now.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Helga's Birthday

**AN: Sorry, I haven't updated. I know I normally update as much as possible but Darwin had a public holiday yesterday. Picnic day which is also know known as labour day. So I was out yesterday but that's not really an excuse since I was playing Sims 2 all weekend as well instead of studying. Anyways here is the next chapter updated and edited.**

* * *

**AN: not much to say so here's the next instalment. Oh I should note that I don't own the pandora company neither do I own Guy Sebastian's 'like a drum'**

* * *

The smell of bacon and coffee filled the room as Helga took the last of the bacon off the frying pan and onto a plate that had toast and eggs already on it. Just as she was about put the frying pan into the sink, when two strong arms wrapped around her waist. Arnold nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Good morning football head." Greeted Helga smiling as she put the frying pan down. She tilted her head to give Arnold more access.

"Mmm…Happy birthday beautiful," Arnold greeted still nuzzled into her neck.

"Oh, I hadn't realised. Thanks." Helga smiled, she had actually forgotten it was her birthday, which wasn't her fault considering what had happened this whole week with Arnold and the dance competition.

"I don't really want to share you today with everyone but I know Phoebe is going to kill me if I keep you away from the party she's been planning all week." Arnold said as he let Helga go reluctantly and took the plates of food the dining table.

"You don't have to worry about her, I caught her coming back from Gerald's this morning." Helga chuckled as she sat down at the table. "Thoroughly ravished, I must add."

"Phoebe, sneaking out?" Asked Arnold surprised. Helga nodded smiling. "Gerald has become such a bad influence on her. But enough of Phoebe and Gerald, I want to take you to the aquarium today, for your birthday."

"The aquarium? The same aquarium that you and your grandma freed Lockjaw?" asked Helga with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, that's the one. Hey, how did you know about me freeing Lockjaw?" asked Arnold curiously.

"Phil and Gertie told me stories when I came and visited them when you were in San Lorenzo." Helga replied as she poked her eggs. "This isn't a ploy to keep me away until Phoebe sets up the party is it?"

"Maybe, but like I said, I want you all to myself for as long as I can." Answered Arnold. "By the way, why do you have my track pants?" It was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Hehehe…I was helping your grandma with a few chores when you went camping last year with the boys, I sort of got dirty so she gave me your pants to change into. I never ended up bringing them back. " Helga chuckled nervously.

"Oh, and here I thought it had something to do with you stalker tendencies." Arnold smirked.

"Hey! I got over stalking you when you came back from San Lorenzo!" Helga defended herself then threw a piece of toast at Arnold.

Arnold chuckled and threw the toast back at her thus started the famous bacon and egg food fight. Safe to say they were covered in maple syrup and scrambled eggs. The dining table miraculously was spotless; the floor however was another story. Arnold and Helga cleaned the floor but they were still covered in food.

"Come on, have a shower with me, we'll put your clothes in the wash and dryer." Suggested Helga looking at Arnold seductively and heading for the bathroom. Arnold didn't need to be told twice. He dropped the sponge he was holding and followed Helga.

The sound of Ariana Grande's 'Problem' blared on the rooftop. Phoebe was putting the final touches to the pink streamers she was using to decorate Arnold's roof. Stella had found out that Phoebe was holding a party for Helga and insisted they use their roof to hold it. Phoebe gladly agreed remembering the geek party Arnold held years ago on the roof and had been the most talked about party months later.

Eugene was working the mixing desk while Harold and Patty were dancing. Stinky and Sid were at the punch bowl while Phil was watching them like a hawk so they wouldn't spike the punch. Gerald was on the lookout for Arnold's car while talking to Sheena and Lorenzo. Everyone was at the party, from the Kokoshka's, Mr Hyuhn, Curly, Park and of course Brainy, ever since Brainy had stopped stalking Helga, he had actually been invited to the gang's parties and hang outs. Even Arnie and Lila were there. Phoebe though made sure Rhonda was nowhere near the party. She didn't want a repeat of the last party.

Gerald heard the car before he saw it as it drove into the garage next to Phil's Packard. Everyone went to the side and watched from above as Helga and Arnold got out of the car. Arnold looked up to see everyone staring at them. He smiled and waved. Helga looked up as well, she blushed with embarrassment, not used to being the centre of attention. Everyone went back to dancing and carrying on as the couple walked into the house then up the stairs to the rooftop.

As Arnold opened the door to the rooftop, everyone yelled, "Happy Birthday Helga!"

Helga smiled and gave everyone a hug and thanked them for coming. She wasn't used to people noticing her and giving her attention. Her birthday was never really a big celebration but as the years went by she went from being a bully to being the most popular girl in school so it wasn't a big surprise to everyone else that there was such a big turn out to her party.

"You look real pretty Helga." Complimented Stinky in his accent as he gave her a small hug.

"Mmm…I agree." Arnold said softly as he took his girlfriend's hand. Helga was wearing skinny jeans and a white lacy top with a v neckline. Her hair up in a messy bun with strands falling on the side of her face. Arnold led Helga to what was a makeshift of a dance floor. He looked at Eugene. Eugene nodded and played the next track.

_Someday I know we're gonna feel again, just like we did when we were younger, someday I know we're gonna beat again, gonna beat again like a drum…_Guy Sebastian's 'Like a Drum' filled the air and everyone joined the couple on the dance floor. As the couple danced, Miles and Stella watched from the side.

"Oh Miles, they are so perfect for each other. In a way I'm glad Arnold grew up here instead of the jungle with us, because Helga would never have met Arnold and I couldn't imagine what she would have been like if Arnold never was there to notice her." Said Stella as she watched her son spin Helga in his arms. Stella had found out more about Helga and her family talking to Phoebe as they had set up the party.

"Just don't go all crazy sweetie. They are only 18." Miles commented as he put his arm around his wife's waist.

Stella was interrupted in her thoughts however when Phoebe brought out the cake. The cake was a black forest cake decorated with cherries and cream. Everyone sang happy birthday and Helga blew out the candles.

It was 11pm when everyone had left and all that was left was Phil, Gertie, Miles, Stella, Gerald, Phoebe, Arnold and Helga. Phil was sweeping the floor while Gertie was running around trying to kill bugs. Stella and Miles were taking the streamers down while Gerald and Phoebe were clearing the snacks table. Helga helped Arnold pack up the sound system.

Soon all that was left on the roof was Arnold and Helga. They walked to the edge and watched cars and people walk by. Arnold wrapped his arm around Helga's shoulder.

"I still haven't given you my present." Said Arnold softly before kissing Helga's hair.

"You don't need to give me one. You've already given me so much." Replied Helga looking up at Arnold. Arnold chuckled, he knew if this was a few years ago, she would have thrashed him if he hadn't got her a present.

"Here, open it." Arnold said as he took out a velvet box from his pocket. It was the size of a small wallet. Helga opened it to reveal a 'Pandora' bracelet with different charms on it. There were six charms on it. The first one was an umbrella symbolising the day they first met in the rain. The second charm was a quill representing the poetry she had written over the years. The third charm was an aeroplane representing the travel they did in San Lorenzo. The forth charm was of girl and boy in a dancing position.

The fifth charm was an ice cream cone. Helga looked at Arnold confused. He chuckled when he saw her noticed the charm. "I sort of found out from Gerald, that you and Phoebe used to call me ice-cream as code."

"I should have known Phoebe would tell Gerald." Helga said softly still looking at the charm.

The last charm was small love heart locket. Helga opened the locket to reveal Arnold's name engraved.

"It's beautiful." Helga smiled. Arnold took the bracelet and clipped it on around Helga's wrist.

"You're beautiful." Arnold smiled before kissing Helga's hand.

* * *

**AN: So I actually wanted to put that ice cream charm in but totally forgot when I first wrote this. I got the idea of the ice cream cone charm from reading 50 shades of Gray. I love that book, not sure if I like the trailer though. The actor playing Christian doesn't look that hot to me.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Competition day

**AN: Chap 10 edited and updated **

* * *

**An: The fic is wrapping up soon. One last chapter after this one or maybe two. I've really had fun writing this, taking a break from my usual Sailor Moon fics. I'm in hospital all day today stuck on a drip so if you're lucky, I may be able to finish this by the end of today since I have nothing else I can do.**

* * *

"This is it. We're at the finals. Now don't get nervous." The principal said to himself as he waited at the spectators' seat while Helga and Arnold were in the dressing rooms. There were other dancers from other schools as well walking around getting ready.

2 weeks after Helga's birthday and it was the finals to the dance competition. The competition had started with 25 different schools, Helga and Arnold had managed to get to the final round. There were four rounds altogether. The first two rounds were held the day before. The first round, they danced the foxtrot, the second round had them dancing the rumba. The third dance was the waltz.

There were only 6 couples left Arnold stepped out of the dressing room to reveal he was wearing a white poet shirt, not the ones that were ruffled, but one that could tie at the front, but Arnold's was opened so you could see his chest. He wore black dress pants and black shoes to match. His hair was slicked back. On his back was a piece of paper with their registered number on it '514'

Helga then stepped out if her dressing room and Arnold couldn't help smile and sneak a perve of his girlfriend.

She was wearing a short black dress that had one long sleeve. The dress reached mid-thigh but had ruffles at the back that reached to the back of her knees. The dress was covered in silver sequences, and though the dress was one piece, from the left side, it looked like two pieces showing Helga's flat stomach and belly button. The dress was especially made for her by Gertie. She wore her black stilettos to match. Her hair was in large curls and pinned to the side, similar to how she had it at the club, only this time she had a crystal dove shaped hair clip to hold it in place.

"Oh Helga! You look so beautiful!" Gushed a voice from behind them. Arnold and Helga turned to see Stella trying not to jump for joy an holding a camera. They smiled as they gave her a hug.

"Mom, you're choking me." Arnold struggled as Stella hugged her son tightly. Stella let go and Arnold took deep breaths.

"Sorry darling. Good luck, I'm sure you guys will do great." Stella said before giving Helga one last hug then walking back to spectators' seats where Gerald, Phoebe, Miles, Phil, Gertie and the principal were sitting. There were other students there as well showing their support to couple.

"Ready?" Asked Arnold as he held his arm out.

"As I'll ever be football head." Helga replied softly smiling as she hooked her arm into his. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before walking out to the dance floor.

The six couples positioned themselves around the dance floor as five judges stood on the edges of the dance floor. The music started and Shakira's voice filled the room, as the song 'Objection' played. Their last dance was to be their strongest, the tango. The tango is known to be an aggressive dance full of passion which was Helga's and Arnold's relationship in a nutshell.

Arnold took Helga's hand and with sharp movements they danced across the floor, their feet stepped together in time with the music. Arnold then made a wide dip then brought Helga back up. Helga lifted her leg in one sharp kick then wrapped her leg around Arnold's. Arnold smirked as she brought her other leg around.

"They have this in the bag. Tango is their best genre." Commented Gerald.

"Can't wait for those two to get married!" Gushed Stella with stars in her eyes as she took photos.

"Sometimes, I swear, I think you're our daughter by blood. You act as crazy as Pookie." Commented Phil shaking his head.

"I resent that!" Retorted Gertie who was wearing her old dancing outfit which looked scarily similar to Helga's dress only longer and more conservative. Miles chuckled at his parents.

"You could almost say its father like son and grandson then. All of you have dated and married someone you consider crazy. I do believe there is a saying somewhere about a man marrying someone like his mother." Phoebe said in a matter-of-fact voice. Phil nodded his head agreement.

"Excuse me, coming through." A loud boisterous voice said as there was shuffling in seats and shoving people.

Gerald turned his head and his eyes widened. He poked Phoebe in the arm to get her attention and look to where he was pointing at.

Phoebe turned to where Gerald was pointing and her eyes widened as well. She looked to her best friend then back at the large man that was now sitting next to them, hoping that this wouldn't affect her dancing.

Arnold took Helga's hand from behind and twirled her around him so she did a 360 degree turn around him. He took her by the waist and lifted Helga slightly so her toes just barely touched the ground. He dragged her for a couple of metres before flicking her out of his arms in a twirl. Helga twirled back to Arnold. He took her hand and they simultaneously pushed their left foot out wide then quickly brought it back in.

"Mr Pataki?" Asked Phoebe still a bewildered.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" He said rudely as he watched his daughter dance on the floor.

"Aren't you supposed to be in France?" Phoebe asked.

"Miles here, called me saying Helga was in a dance competition and was really good at it. Said that she practically has the trophy in her hands." Answered Bob pointing at Miles.

Miles had managed to get in contact so Bob and Miriam could be there for their daughter's 18th birthday. However they didn't make it as they were in Sweden on a chocolate tour.

"Trust Bob to be here when she's winning a competition but not for her birthday." Sniggered Phil quietly. Miles heard and elbowed his father.

"At least he remembered her name this time." Whispered Gerald. Phoebe giggled at her boyfriend's comment but elbowed him as well. Miriam sat next to Bob holding a glass of white wine.

Arnold and Helga danced across the floor making sure to not bump into the other dancers using long strides and quick flicks with their legs. He then dipped Helga again in a sharp quick turn. His leg in between hers. As they twirled across the floor, their legs were always intertwined.

Helga then stood in front of Arnold and lowered herself holding Arnold' hands for support, She widened her legs as if she was about to do the splits. She was then quickly pulled up. Hanging out with the boys and playing a lot of sports when she was younger had really paid off.

Arnold's eyes widened as he noticed Bob and Miriam sitting next to Gerald and Phoebe. He looked at Helga who seemed to have noticed as well. She turned her head to look at Arnold and made a small unsure smile. Arnold nodded and understood that Helga was fine, surprised but fine.

"Huh, she is actually pretty good isn't she?" Commented Bob as he watched his daughter.

"Only the best at school." Phoebe replied not surprised that Bob had no idea his daughter was a good dancer.

The couple continued dancing with sharp movements. Arnold swivelled Helga then brought her back to face him. She then performed a 'giro' where she danced around Arnold and her feet moved in a pattern. Arnold took her hand and held it high as she danced around him.

He spun her one last time so she had her chest to his back. He put his hand on her waist and the other was stretched out holding Helga's hand. They finished the dance with Helga facing him again and lifting her leg up high then Arnold catching it while dipping her again low to the floor. Just as the music finished, before Arnold brought Helga back up, he placed his lips over hers and kissed her softly.

Everyone applauded as the dancers straightened up and looked to the judges. They all gathered together to the middle of the dance floor.

"That's my girl!" Commented Bob with his rough voice and clapping his hands. "She's actually got a chance to win this." Phil rolled his eyes.

The judges huddle together for a few minutes to tally up the scores. One of the judges who was an old lady wearing a navy coloured jacket with grey hair stepped out and then spoke into a microphone.

"Congratulations to all the finalists. Just a reminder, that the winners this year will receive a $5000 grant for their school as well as $700 each for themselves personally. But there can only be one winner. We've tallied the scores and second place, with a score of 89 out 100 goes to Milken High school." The judge announced. Everyone cheered and the dancers from the school approached the judges to receive a bouquet of flowers.

"And finally, cutting it close with a score of 92 out of 100 and winning by 3 points, the winner for this year's ballroom dancing is," she paused for effect. "Hillwood High school!"

Everyone cheered and Helga squealed in delight. Arnold smiled and rushed to the judges holding Helga's hand. The judges handed Arnold a trophy and a bouquet of flowers to Helga. Stella took photos of the judges giving them the trophy.

The principal jumped for joy then ran to the couple excitedly. Arnold smirked as the principal snatched the trophy out of his arms. Bob then snatched the trophy out of his hands. Arnold didn't mind because it meant he had free hands to grab his girlfriend and pull her toward him. Helga smiled happily. She gave the bouquet of flowers to Stella before wrapping her arms around Arnold.

Arnold spun Helga in one swift move, dipped her then crashed his lips onto her. Helga lifted her arms and placed them around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

* * *

**An: the number Arnold had pinned to his back represents the episode '5:14' which is the April fool's day episode. **


	11. Chapter 11 - Crazy Family

**AN: CHapter 11 updated and edited.**

* * *

**AN: As promised, here is the next chapter...**

* * *

"We have good news!" Announced Stella. Miles, Stella, Phil, Gertie, Arnold and Helga were sitting in the lounge room with the rest of boarders. It was a few days since the competition and Bob and Miriam had already gone back to their yacht in France. Miles stood next to his wife with a big smile.

"Well hurry up and tell us," Phil said impatiently.

"Yeah mom, why are you so excited?" Asked Arnold curiously. He sat on the couch with his arm around Helga.

"Well son-" Miles started but was interrupted by Stella.

"We're staying here for good!" She yelled excitedly practically jumping up and down.

"That's great. We need to celebrate!" Gertie announced as she stood up to go the kitchen to grab a bottle of champagne.

"I managed to get a job here as one of the head nurses at the hospital, while your father managed to get a job at the museum as curator."

"That's great mom! But what about the Green-eyed people?" Asked Arnold as he stood up to give his mom a hug.

"They are totally cured now. Eduardo knows how to make the medicine now and the Green-eye people have learnt to trust him." Explained Stella. Gertie came back in with a few bottles of ginger beer.

"Pookie, that's not champagne." Phil pointed out.

"I remembered we didn't have any but still had these from Helga's party." Gertie explained as she passed the beers to everyone. Phil rolled his eyes.

"Now I can see you two get married!" Said Stella excitedly with a knowing smile.

"Stella, darling, they aren't even engaged yet." Miles said putting his hand on his wife's shoulder. Stella poked her tongue out at her husband. Helga chuckled as she watched Arnold's parents.

"Oskar! Give me back my beer!" Yelled Ernie Potts suddenly. Everyone turned to see Oskar running with Ernie's beer and grinning. Ernie chased after him with a big wooden mallet Suzie sighed in defeat not knowing what she was going to do with her husband. Everyone else laughed.

"This family is gonna be the death of me." commented Phil rolling his eyes as he slumped into his favourite recliner.

As they were all celebrating, Arnold took Helga's hand and led them to the rooftop. Nobody noticed except for Stella and she made a small knowing smile.

"What are we doing here football head?" Asked Helga as she watched the cars below drive by. She shivered from the cold air. Arnold noticed and took off his plaid shirt and draped it over his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Well, I thought we could spend a few moments away from my crazy family." He replied softly as he placed his hand on Helga's cheek.

"I love your crazy family." Whispered Helga.

"Are you sure?" asked Arnold unsure. He was always worried about what people thought about his wacky untraditional family.

"Yes football head. I love your family. Your family is kind and loyal and they all look out for each other. You should be proud to call them your family." Replied Helga trying not to think about how her family was half way around the world without a care in the world.

"Does that mean you wouldn't mean being a part of it? Permanently that is." Asked Arnold with a gleam in his eye.

Helga looked at Arnold confused, then sudden realisation hit her. Her eyes widen as Arnold reached for his pocket to reveal a small charm.

"It's not a ring but I thought you would love this more. I made sure you had space on your bracelet for this one last charm." Arnold took Helga's wrist and unclipped her bracelet. He placed the small charm on it then clipped the bracelet back onto her wrist. Helga lifted her arm to take a closer look. The charm was another love heart but this time it was engraved with the words, 'Marry me'.

Helga smiled and her thoughts went back to the time Rhonda had the marriage predictor. She remembered how Arnold would always get her name no matter hard he tried. Back then, he dreaded the idea of marrying his bully while she dreamed of becoming president with him by her side.

"Helga? Is that a yes?" Asked Arnold still waiting for her answer. "I mean, its more of a promise than a proposal. I know we haven't been dating long and we would have to finish school first and I'll get you a proper ri-"

Arnold was interrupted with Helga's lips covering his. She raised her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she welcomed him in. It wasn't as passionate as their usual kisses but more sweet and loving. To Helga, she felt grateful and thankful that the boy she had loved since she was three truly loved her back.

"She said yes!" Squealed Stella excitedly from the rooftop's door. Stella and Phil watched secretly from behind the door.

"Technically she hasn't said anything." Replied Phil

"Oh, don't be spoil sport." Stella snapped not taking her eyes off her son.

"Did you know he planned this?" asked Miles who approached his wife and father from behind.

"Of course I do. I'm his mother. He may not have told me but I have my ways." Stella replied slyly.

"Is there a saying for 'like mother like wife'?" asked Miles to no one in particular as he saw his mother cackle in the background wearing a ninja suit.

The couple had now stopped kissing and Helga looked at her bracelet then at Arnold. "Arnoldo?"

"Hmm?" Arnold was still holding onto Helga. He kissed the top of her head.

"Knowing you, you would have gone by the books and asked Bob for his permission." Helga said thinking.

"What are you getting at?" Asked Arnold curiously.

"Just curious as to what happened when you did." Helga said smirking.

Day after the competition...

_Arnold sat in the café in his usual booth with a latte in front of him. He waited nervously for Bob to arrive. The sound of a bell chiming made Arnold lift his head to see Bob walk in. Bob spotted him and sat on the other side of the booth._

_"So what did you wanna talk to me about Shortman? And make it quick, I haven't got all day." Asked Bob going straight to the point. He indicated for Eugene to come over to take his order._

_"What would you like to order Mr Pataki?" Asked Eugene as he took his pen and pad out._

_"I'll get double short espresso." Ordered Bob. Eugene nodded and walked off. Bob then turned to look at Arnold. Arnold gulped scared._

_"Well Mr Pataki, I wanted to ask you about Helga." Arnold started._

_"What's she done now? Let me guess, the results from the competition was wrong and she didn't actually win." Bob said harshly._

_"Actually, she's one of the best dancers." Arnold defended his girlfriend._

_"Then why are we here?" Asked Bob impatiently._

_"Iwouldliketomarryyourdaughter!" Arnold blurted out quickly._

_"What was that?" Asked Bob not understanding Arnold. Eugene came back and placed Bob's coffee on the table. _

_"I would like to marry Helga." Arnold repeated then quickly added, "With your permission of course."_

_"Aren't you a bit too young to get married?" Asked Bob with an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed._

_"Well, we would wait till we finish school." Replied Arnold nervously._

_"Arnold, contrary to everyone's belief, I do care about Helga. I do admit I tend to put Olga first at times but Helga and I do have our moments. The only reason why I left her here was because I know she would have been happier here with Phoebe and you then on a boat with us." Bob said before taking a sip of his coffee. Arnold was intrigued. He never really thought about it that way. Everyone had just thought that Bob and Miriam didn't really care and didn't want Helga ruining their trip. _

_Bob continued to talk, "I know you. Don't think I haven't seen you. I've watched you grow these past years, I know you care about her. Even in grade school, you two cared for each other even if you thought she was just bullying you. I guess that's sort of my fault. I remember when she stood by your side against me trying to save the treehouse you and your friends built. And don't think I didn't find out about her giving Phil advice about how to beat me during parent day. Although she probably did that more to just piss me off. Anyways, you have my permission Shortman, although I don't think it would have really mattered. Helga would have married you even if I said no. Actually that would have given her more reason to marry you."_

_Arnold's eyes widened then softened as he realised Bob had changed over the years. He smiled. "Thanks Mr Pataki,"_

_"Don't mention it." Bob replied then quickly added, "Seriously, don't mention it, I don't want Helga thinking her old man's gotten soft." _

* * *

**AN: next chapter is the last one**


	12. Chapter 12 -The End

**AN: The last chapter updated and edited. This chapter is actually my favourite :)**

* * *

**Epilogue or Chapt 12, however you want to see it.**

**AN: so normally I would have had this chapter up earlier but since this was the last chapter, I wanted to take my time and get it right. So many times I deleted then added. Anyways hope you like it. I don't own Hey Arnold or any of the songs that were mentioned in this fic nor do I own any of the fashion labels mentioned.**

* * *

Stella smiled as she pulled the blanket up over the little boy's body. The little boy smiled back sleepily with droopy eyes. She reached for his blue hat and took it off his head then placed it on the bedside table as she sat on the bed next to the blonde haired football headed boy. The boy closed his eyes and soon he was off in dreamworld. Stella gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

Miles stood at the doorway of the boy's bedroom with a sad smile.

"He's growing up so fast." He said softly as Stella stood up and approached him.

"He's going to be so upset when he finds out we've left tomorrow morning." Stella commented sadly as she closed the door to the bedroom.

"We have to go though, Eduardo is expecting us." Miles said sadly.

"I know." Replied Stella as she hugged her husband tightly.

"It'll only be for a week. We'll be back before we know it." Miles said trying to comfort his wife.

"I just don't want to leave him though." Commented Stella.

"I know, but it's not like we're going fo-" Miles was interrupted when he heard the front door open. Stella and Miles walked to the front door.

"Was he any trouble?" Asked the man who just walked in and was taking off his dark coat and placing it on the coat rack.

"Of course not." Replied Stella smiling. "He takes after his father after all." She wrapped her arms around the football headed shaped man.

"Mom, you're squeezing a bit too tight again." Arnold gasped as he tried to pry his mother off.

"I'm so glad you were able to visit us before going off to visit Eduardo in San Lorenzo." Said Helga as she placed her bag on the small table in the hallway.

"Well we couldn't pass an opportunity to see our favourite grandson can we?" Replied Stella.

"You mean, your only grandson." Retorted Arnold. Stella pouted at her son's remark.

"Oh, leave your mother alone." Helga said taking off her white jacket to reveal a large bell. She then looked at Stella, "Did Phillip go straight to sleep?"

"Like a sloth." Smirked Miles. Helga smiled as she nodded her head.

"Thanks for taking care of him while we were at Arnold's work dinner." Helga said as she rubbed her belly.

"You never have to thank us when it comes to family." Replied Stella waving Helga off. "Everything is so perfect. I can remember like it was yesterday when you two got married." She commented thinking about that day.

* * *

3 years earlier...

"Breathe Helga breathe." Phoebe said as Helga was breathing in and out of a paper bag.

"Just don't cry baby sister, I only just finished your make up." Olga commented as she was touching up her own lips with lipstick in the mirror. "You don't wanna look like a panda on your wedding day."

Helga sat on a chair in front of the dressing table. She was nervous. The one thing she had dreamed about since she was a little girl was about to happen. Phoebe stood beside her patting her back. The girls were in a hotel room that Bob had booked. It was a penthouse on the top floor. Helga, Olga, Phoebe and Miriam were there. Bob was also there but he was sitting in the dining area reading a newspaper in his black tuxedo trying to ignore the girls. Miriam was sitting on the bed watching the girls get ready as she drank a glass of champagne.

"I'm a successful author. I have a movie contract line up. I am powerful woman. I'm a strong woman. " Helga psyched herself up. "Alright. I'm ready. Let's go get me hitched." Helga said as she stood up with a clenched fist and a determined face.

"Have I ever told you that you're a -" Gerald started but was interrupted by Arnold.

"That I'm a bold kid?" Arnold finished for him.

"Just checking." Gerald replied as he adjusted his bow tie. He was wearing the same suit as Bob and Arnold, the only difference was that Bob and Gerald's bow ties were pink while Arnold's was cream. Gerald stood at the alter next to his best friend. "Do you remember when you said you had a nightmare about marrying Helga?"

"Yeah." Arnold answered still trying to take in that he was about to get married.

"Still a nightmare?" Asked Gerald with an eyebrow raised.

"No. Not even close." Arnold replied softly. They were at a church and in the front pews sat Phil, Miles and Stella. Stella already had tears in her eyes.

Olga and Miriam came into the church and sat on the pews on the other side. The whole gang was there, Stinky, Harold, Sid, Eugene, Park, Sheena and even Lila and Arnie to name a few. Many of the residents were there as well including Monkey Man, Dino Spumoni, Marty Green and Robert Simmons.

Music started and the sound Richard Marx and Donna Lewis singing 'At the Beginning' filled the church. Everyone settled down and looked towards the entrance of the church. Two twin little girls, about three years old, in white dresses and pink sashes walked down the aisle throwing flower petals. They were the spitting image of Olga.

Next, Phoebe walked down the aisle. Gerald smiled happily as he saw his girlfriend, fiancé to be (he was going to propose to her later that night). Phoebe was wearing a pink strapless satin dress that reached the floor and had a long slit on the side. Her hair was in a bun and had two strands falling on either side of her face. She held a bouquet of white lillies. She took her position at the alter.

"Please be up standing for the baby, I mean bride." Gertie said who was standing at the alter with Arnold. Phil shook his head in disbelief. As soon as Gertie found out Arnold and Helga was engaged, she got her marriage licence. Not to be the ones ruining her fun, Arnold and Helga allowed her to marry them, Arnold at first was skeptical but Helga thought it would be fun.

Everyone turned their heads to see Helga and Bob. Helga was wearing an ivory Vera Wang wedding dress. It was strapless and tight fitting but then flared out in ruffles at the bottom. The dress was worth thousands of dollars but thanks to Olga's connections she was able to get it for free. Helga's hair was curled and pinned on both sides of her head. She wore a princess tiara to hold her veil in place. Around her neck was a small chain with a charm on it. It was the very charm, Arnold had used to propose to her. She approached the alter and Bob sat down next to Miriam after placing Helga's hand into Arnold's.

"Wow." Gushed Arnold under his breath. Helga smirked.

"Don't look too bad yourself football head." She whispered.

* * *

"Then a year later little Phil was born." Sighed Stella as she reminisced her son's wedding day. She shook her head as she came back to present day.

"Maybe when you come back next week, this little girl will be here too." Replied Helga as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"Oh I can't wait to see her!" Said Stella excitedly. Arnold chuckle seeing his mom get excited.

"Just as long as I get a c-section this time!" Helga said shivering at the thought of how painful it was to push Phillips head out.

Stella laughed remembering how she didn't even get to have drugs in the jungle when she had Arnold, but then Stella's smile turned into a frown. Miles noticed.

"What's wrong darling?" He asked.

"I just realised," Stella started. "I'm getting old like Gertie!" She wailed. Miles chuckled and Arnold could help but laugh as well.

* * *

"So you still want to become president?" Asked Arnold as he and Helga were getting ready for bed referring to her childhood dream. He took his shirt and pants off leaving himself only in his boxers.

"I wanted world domination back then." Helga replied as she slipped on a cotton maternity camisole on. She climbed into bed next to Arnold.

"Trust you to want to rule the world." Arnold chuckled as he placed his hand on his wife's cheek.

"My world is you and Phillip now, and soon this little one as well." Helga said softly as she rubbed her large belly.

"And you are queen in this domain." Replied Arnold with a smirk.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Asked Helga with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh nothing." Arnold replied with a cheeky smile but then was met with a pillow smacked to his face. Arnold chuckled as he moved the pillow and placed his hand on his wife's cheek again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Helga whispered before Arnold placed a sweet soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

**AN: So there you have it. My first Hey Arnold fic completed. Thank you for all those who have reviewed especially those who have been reading from the first time I posted the first chapter. ****I enjoyed reading every one of them :)**

* * *

**AN: So those who read this the first time, may have noticed I changed their wedding song. I changed it because I thought, the song would suit them more :) Actually also the song was the first song, my husband and I walked down to as husband and wife. **


End file.
